Le placard
by alexiel2001
Summary: Lex et Chloé sont enfermé dans un placard. Chlex


**Le placard**

**Disclamer : **Les personnages de Smallville ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de la WB.

**Notes :** fic du challenge de LaLa sur 

J'ai écrit ça vite fait entre deux exams, c'est pas crédible une secondes c'est juste pour de rire.

C'est quasiment que du dialogue parce ça se passe plus ou moins dans le noir vous comprendrez pourquoi.

Clark et Lana cherchaient Chloé. Et quoi de plus logique que d'aller voir à la Torche. Seulement le local était vide, ils décidèrent donc d'aller voir au Talon. Mais au moment de partir :

-Chloé, pousse-toi, tu prends toute la place.

-C'est moi ou le placard vient de parler ?

Clark et Lana se rapprochèrent du placard d'où provenait effectivement des voix.

-Mais arrête, tu vois bien que ça ne rentre pas alors ne force pas comme un bourrin, Lex.

-Si tu y mettais un peu du tien, ça irai plus vite.

-Et puis retire moi ce truc de là, ça m'fais mal.

-Chochotte va ! Aïeuh ! T'étais obligée de me frapper ?

-Oui !

-Pfff ! Les femmes, toutes les mêmes, aucun sens du l'humour. Mais aïeuh ! Ça suffit maintenant.

-T'arrêtes tes âneries, maintenant ! Et tu te concentres sur ce qu'on est entrain de faire. Et merde je l'ai perdu, on y voit rien là dedans.

-Ça c'est ma cuisse, Chloé.

-Merci je m'en étais rendue compte. Ha ça y est ! Je l'ai trouvé.

-Bon maintenant que tu l'as, tu l'enfonces ici.

-Yes ! Ça marche !

-Ben tu vois quand tu veux !

-Oh ça va hein ! J'ai aucune expérience dans ce domaine.

-Je ne m'aventurerais pas sur ce terrain ça risquerait de se retourner contre moi.

**-**Gnagnagna.

-Soit un peu sérieuse et donne-moi ta mimine !

-Aïe ! C'était mon œil ça Chloé !

-Désolé je l'ai pas fais exprès.

-C'est ça, j'te crois.

-Tiens !

-Bon, maintenant tiens ça. C'est bon ?

-Ouais.

-Tu le maintiens dans l'axe et tu l'enfonce en douceur.

-Aïe, ça a ripé !

-Mais fais un peu attention à ce que tu fais. Tu t'es fais mal où ?

-Là !

-Biz. Voilà, plus de bobo. Bon, maintenant on recommence.

Clark et Lana étaient littéralement stupéfiés par ce qu'ils entendaient. Ne pouvant en entendre plus Clark, dans un éclair de ... Lucidité, se décida à ouvir la porte du placard. Lex et Chloé étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre à même le sol du placard, ils levèrent vers Clark et Lana un regard surpris.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?

-Ça se voit pas ?

-On monte un jeu lego.

-Dans le placard ?

-Ben oui ! À la télé, ils ont dit que c'était tellement facile que ça pouvait se faire même dans le noir.

-Alors on vérifie. Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes d'hallucinés ?

-Ben on croyait que vous...

-Que nous...

-Ben vous voyez.

-Non.

-Que vous faisiez...

-Faisiez quoi Clark ?

-Clark t'as entendu ? On nous appelle.

-Oh mais tu as raison Lana. (Le tout dit biensûr avec un grand naturel)

Et ils filèrent sans attendre. Lex et Chloé se regardèrent une seconde, puis refermèrent les portes du placard.

-Bon, on en était où ?

-Il nous restait plus qu'à mettre le machin rond dans le truc carré.

-OK.

-C'est partie, t'es prête ?

-Oui, mon capitaine.

-Alors on y va.

-Dis, Lex ?

-Oui ?

-Tu penses qu'ils croyaient qu'on faisait quoi dans ce placard ?

-Tu veux mon avis ?

-Non, non, c'est pour ça que je te demande.

-Oh dis, ça va hein ! À mon avis, ils devaient penser qu'on faisait des choses pas très catholiques. (vous aussi je suis sûre !)

-Genre ?

-S'envoyer en l'air.

-S'envoyer en l'air dans un placard, c'est un fantasme intéressant.

-N'est ce pas !

-Faudra qu'on essaye un jour, je suis sûre qu'il y a des dizaines de placards qui n'attendent que ça dans ton manoir.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai dit FAUDRA QU'ON ESSAYE.

-Ça va, j'ai entendu.

-Pourquoi tu me fais répéter alors ?

-Je te fais pas répéter, j'exprime ma surprise.

-Je pensais que ça pourrait être marrant.

-Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

-Fais quoi ?

-M'embrasser, banane !

-Attend Chloé, tu viens de me proposer de faire l'amour dans un placard et maintenant tu t'insurges parce que j't'embasse.

-Je pensais que tu avais compris que c'était une plaisanterie.

-C'est le cas. Mais il n'empêche que ça t'a traversé l'esprit.

-Pfff !

-C'est normal que tu fantasme sur moi, je suis un mec sexy, toutes les femmes le font.

-Dis ça va les chevilles ? Et puis je ne fantasme pas sur toi.

-Mais biensûr j'te crois va !

-JE NE FANTASME PAS SUR TOI !

-Arrête de crier Chloé, je ne suis pas sourd.

-Alors arrête de dire ce genre de truc.

-Mais c'est toi qui à commencer en me proposant de faire l'amour dans un placard !

-Je plai-san-tais, ça va maintenant.

-Mais oui, mais oui.

-Tu M'ÉNERVES.

-Grrrr mmmmmmmmmmm! (je précise par ce que c'est pas clair : bisou)

-Chloé ? Chloé ?

-Si on essayait tout de suite.

**FIN**


End file.
